Lenne Perez
|resides = Hollywood, California |billed_from = Los Angeles, California |trainer = Alex Desoubrais Jr. |current_efeds = Supreme Championship Wrestling |previous_efeds = Diva's Unleashed JWF Majestic Wrestling BLISS XWE |winloss_record = W-63 L-22 D-1 |debut = May 24th, 2006 |retired = N/A }} Manuela Perez (June 6th, 1984) better known simply as Lenne, is an American professional wrestler best known for her work done in Supreme Championship Wrestling, among other minor affiliations with other federations. Supreme Championship Wrestling 2006 Lenne's main wrestling federation for well over a year, she started off as she teamed up with fellow new comer, Calvan Greene, Lenne was successful in her debut as she defeated Chlamydia. Her first loss came that weekend when she challenged then Women's Champion Katie Steward at the 2006 Edition of Redemption. After that, the two (Lenne and Calvan) aligned themselves with the son of the great CHBK and became known as Model Behavior they had a brief run together, and at the 2006 Taking Hold of the Flame, they defeated MV, Violator, the Dresser Boys, and Lenne's rival Katie Steward in a 6-Person Tag Team Contest, earning Alex and Calvan the SCW World Tag Team Titles. Lenne would continue to have matches with other divas during the following months and then yet again would fail at the Women's Title at Rise to Greatness after she received a Platinum Blonde from Katie Steward. Lenne would go into a slump losing to four divas in the next few weeks. Lenne would be out of action during Apocalypse and the Breakdowns prior and following it until the Trio's Tournament in Late August. Lenne would team up with her fellow Pay-Per-View members, The Real Speed and Jay Gold, they would make their way to the finals only to have Speed pinned by Calvan Greene with a roll-up losing them the match. After this Katie Steward would set up a Goddess Challenge, and any diva willing could join in the match, Lenne placed fourth in the match, and it was ultimately won by Robin Brooks along with the Women's Championship. At the beginning of December Lenne brought in David Grenier and they met the challenge of Anjelica Kivisto and David Miller and they lost the match at Armed and Dangerous after Lenne was pinned by Anjelica. Towards the end of December David had turned on Lenne and they began to feud. 2007 On the January 3rd edition of Breakdown, Lenne came up short against David Grenier in a singles bout. Lenne disappeared for a couple weeks until returning to the January 17th Edition of Breakdown as she defeated David Grenier in a return match. Lenne would enter a feud with Count Colby Proof and would defeat him at Body Heart and Soul 2007 after she was assisted by the newly formed Fashion Police. Colby would seek to get a rematch and he'd defeat Lenne and she'd be forcefully contracted to him and would remain that way for a month, which Lenne went into a slump as she lost five matches following that. She would come out of her slump as she defeated Mitch Doogan at the 2007 Retribution showing, and her contract would be destroyed with Proof, as David Grenier freed her from it that same night. Lenne's streak would continue from there on winning four matches in a row. Lenne would team up with Cherry Pit Crew leader, Greg Cherry as they challenged the Revolution for the Tag Team Titles, they would come up short as the other members of the Pit Crew got involved during the match and Lenne and Greg got disqualified. The week after that, Lenne and Eddie Parker would defeat one of the Tag Team Champs and Lenne's enemy, David Grenier. At the 2007 Redemption, Lenne would be celebrating her one year in SCW, and she challenged former Rival Katie Steward to match, this time Katie without the Women's Title. Lenne would win after she got a roll-up on Katie. Chad Evans attempted to cost Lenne the win by switching the pin and making Katie on top, but without him realizing it, Eddie Parker switched the pin back, getting Lenne the win. After that, Lenne would team up with former and now her current Love Interest, Calvan Greene to defeat Both of Lenne's rivals, Katie Steward and David Grenier in a mixed tag team match. At the 2007 Taking Hold of the Flame, Lenne almost had the Women's Title in a 5-Way Divas Match. Lenne Acuveached Ashley Cherry and had her down for the count, until Sheryl Marie Grey, used her "Grey Drop" on Lenne and Ashley, and won the match after pinning Ashley. The next edition of Breakdown, Lenne challenged Sheryl and this was a Non-Title Contest, but Sheryl succeeded in taking Lenne and Calvan out of action, Lenne would be out for a month. Lenne returned at Rise To Greatness, and attacked Sheryl Marie Grey after her Women's Title bout with Sarah Punche, only to be attacked by Dynamite X, who is now part of the newly formed High Rollers with Sheryl Grey. On the July 25th Edition of Breakdown, Lenne defeated Dynamite X, getting revenge for the attack. Lenne is set to face Josh Hudson, yet another Highroller on the August 1st, Breakdown. The following month, Lenne faced Sheryl and Katie in a Women's Title match, in a losing effort as Katie defeated Sheryl to regain the Women's Title, during the contest, Lenne had her ACL torn, making her not medically cleared to wrestle for some time. As a Backstage Interviewer for SCW Lenne is set to become a backstage interviewer for SCW, until she is yet again cleared to wrestle. She made her Interviewing debut on the September 19th Edition of Breakdown in an interview with current boyfriend Calvan Greene, the interview included questions about his "Shocking" Appearance at the Under Attack PPV the Sunday prior. Following that interview she interviewed the returning Alex Desoubrais Jr. who attacked Eddie Parker at Lenne's request, and eventually she managed Alex, Calvan along with her, the next weekend at Tactical Terror where he defeated Eddie. This marked the return of Model Behavior. That same night she interviewed now Women's Champion Calli Bennett prior to her match, also the same with Greg Cherry, which wasn't much of an interview as she angered him and made him storm off to the arena. Greg had defeated Oleksa Drachewych and took control of the SCW and on his first night as owner, fired Lenne from her interviewing position. The Heart of Kayl TV (December 2007-2008) After being fired from her backstage interviewers position, Lenne disappeared from SCW Television for a few weeks, except when managing Alex and Calvan in their tag team match against Fully Loaded. Lenne Perez made her in ring return at the November 28th edition of SCW Breakdown when she began to target the divas of the SCW and has now formed a checklist, in her return match she defeated Ashley Cherry via a Falling Star in a Women's match up, over the next week she defeated Elizabeth Sweeney on the December 5th Edition of Breakdown. Since her match against Elizabeth Sweeney she now refers to SCW Breakdown as the "Lenne Perez Show" receiving a very negative crowd reaction for it. At SCW Armed and Dangerous on December Ninth, Lyric Prentice was the next check for Lenne as she defeated Lyric by a roll up and then got into a fight with her after the match, only to knock her out with her clipboard following this fight. Since returning, Lenne can still be seen lurking around ringside during a Model Behavior match. Lenne's next target would come two weeks later on the December 19th Edition of Breakdown where she defeated Selina, marking off yet another diva. At the Year End Special for SCW on New Year's Eve 07' she defeated Autumn Daniels marking off her fifth win in a row. On the January 9th Edition of SCW Breakdown Lenne is set to face the Goddess Apprentice, Giovanna Steward in Lenne's sixth match in the conquest of the Women's Division. Lenne would lose this contest after a reversed Sunset Flip and Gigi had help from Katie with the pin, giving Lenne the loss. That same week it was revealed that Lenne had enlisted the help of one, Madison Divera to assist her in her domination of the Women's Division and that culminated in Lenne attacking Madison's opponent after Madison had won the match. The two were finally chased off by Gigi Steward, which now set up for the Women's Tag Team Match at Body, Heart and Soul, which would see Lenne and Madison team up to take on Gigi and Gina Cruz. Lenne and Madison were defeated by Gigi and Gina after Gigi hit her Nirvana on Madison, which upset Lenne into a vicious rage where she challenged Gigi to a third match for the January 30th edition of Breakdown. Lenne was defeated by Gigi again by yet another roll up which gave Lenne her third loss straight for 2008! The Lenne Perez Show Lenne's checklist ended at the hands of Gigi Steward. On the February 7th Edition of SCW Hostility Lenne defeated the SCW Adrenaline Champion, Sarah Punche in a non-title contest, the night prior, she was appointed Special Guest Referee in the Katie Steward vs Gigi Steward Women's Title match at Highway to Hell. The same night she was also booked to be a special ref in the Women's Match on Hostility. Lenne counted the three for Katie Steward, who retained her Women's Title against the younger Steward at Highway to Hell, following the Pay-Per-View, a Six-Diva Tag Team Match was booked for the following Hostility which will see the team of Lenne Perez & Madison Divera teaming up with SCW Women's Champion Katie Steward to take on Gigi Steward, Rachel Foxx and the SCW Adrenaline Champion, Sarah Punche. Since the win in the six divas tag team match, Lenne has disappeared from SCW Television. The Return in 2008 Lenne made her return on the April 31st Edition of SCW Breakdown where she confronted Eddie Parker about his actions against Holly Adams in the ring earlier during the night, in which she got attacked in the end. Lenne would continue to make appearances in Holly's corner for the following weeks. At the end of Holly's match with Elizabeth Windsor, Ashley Roberts attacked her, and Lenne came in for the save, leading to the three ladies being added to a 6-Person Intergender No Holds Barred Match at SCW Redemption, being added to Greg Cherry's team. In the end Lenne and Holly were eliminated by Jack Campbell & Eddie Parker, after they eliminated Ashley Roberts. Greg would manage to pick up the victory for his team. Lenne then went on to defeat Rachel Foxx at SCW Taking Hold of the Flame after hitting the Acuveach Facebuster on her. The following week during Hostility Lenne and Holly took on the then new Tag Team Champions, MV and Dillusion and where disqualified after Glacier and Josh Hudson interrupted the match and attacked MV and Dillusion. Now at SCW Rise to Greatness, Lenne is one of the twelve set to compete in the Goddess Gauntlet for the SCW Women's Championship. Lenne entered at number four and eliminated seven other divas. Including then Women's Champion, Katie Steward. Lenne would be defeated in the end by Gigi Steward, giving her the SCW Women's Championship. After a three week hiatus, Lenne is returning to the ring with Holly Adams to team up against Team Desire's Katie Steward & SCW Women's Champion, Gigi Steward. In this match, Lenne and Holly would be defeated after Weasel got involved in the match and attacked Lenne, while Holly was distracted, Gigi rolled her up for the victory. The following week Lenne challenged SCW Women's Champion Gigi Steward for the Women's Title, and after two years, Lenne finally claimed the Women's Title at SCW Apocalypse after pinning Gigi following two Acuveach Face Busters. Lenne would hold the title for a month, defeating Elizabeth Sweeney in a non-title match before Ultimately losing the title to Rachel Foxx at Tactical Terror, mostly due to Lenne's departure from the company. Lenne Perez - Take Two (2009) Lenne made her return to SCW Television on January 25 at The Body, Heart and Soul Pay-Per-View where she was shown backstage speaking with long time friend, Alex Desoubrais Jr. She also accompanied him to ringside during his 6-Person Tag Team Match, later that night. On the February 8th edition of SCW Breakdown, Lenne made her in ring return in a winning manor as her and Alex Desoubrais Jr. went on to defeat the team of Dark Tiger and Annabelle Jenkins with Lenne pinning Annabelle with an Acuveach. The following week, Lenne would face Rachel Foxx, the same woman that beat her for the Women's Title and made her take her leave from SCW and she'd pick up a victory following a Forfeit because of Rachel's drug abuse suspension from the ring. Lenne's streak would continue as she defeated Elizabeth Sweeney on the February 25th Edition of SCW Breakdown. That weekend, Lenne would step into the spotlight once more as she went on to defeat Women's Champion Ashley Cherry, Elizabeth Sweeney & Rachel Foxx in a fatal fourway elimination match for the Women's Championship, making Lenne a two time champ. On the March 11th edition of SCW Breakdown, Lenne teamed up with long time rival, Rachel Foxx to defeat the team of Elizabeth Sweeney and now former Women's Champion, Ashley Cherry in a tag team match after Ashley got her team disqualified for attacking Lenne with a chair. That action would then set up a rematch between the two for the Women's Title at Retribution. In a warm up match on the March 18th edition of Breakdown, Lenne defeated Jenna Banks who was making her debut in a tryout match. Lenne would lose the Women's Title Match against Ashley Cherry, but retained her title due to a Disqualification on her part because of Matt Hodges laying Ashley Cherry out with the Euthanasia. The following edition of Breakdown, Lenne would have the night almost completely off except for one backstage segment with her now boyfriend, Matt Hodges. She's back in competition as she heads into the April 15th edition of SCW Breakdown where she teams up with long time and her first ever rival, Katie Steward to take on the team of Ashley Cherry and Stacy Kissenger in a Diva's Tag Team Match. Lenne & Katie would win the match by a disqualification because of Stacy holding in a choke on her rival, Katie Steward. The following week, Lenne fought Stacy Kissenger to a draw in a Diva's Match after a massive interference by Matt Hodges, Katie Steward, Gigi Steward, Ashley Cherry and Greg Cherry. Lenne would be absent from the April Pay-Per-View, Out of Control and then the following week she'd defend her Women's Championship against Ashley Cherry & Gigi Steward, in which Ashley Cherry pinned Gigi Steward, costing Lenne her Women's Championship, and since then Ashley Cherry has been fired from SCW and the Women's Championship was Vacated. Lenne Perez would then compete in a 6 Woman Tournament to determine the New SCW Women's Champion. She'd advance to the finals after defeating Mariela Lopez on Breakdown. She then would go on to defeat the other two finalists, Taylor Summers & Gigi Steward to claim her third SCW Women's Title. She now goes into her first defense on the June 3rd edition of SCW Breakdown where she defends her newly won title against the woman she pinned to obtain it, that being Taylor Summers. Lenne would drop the championship belt to Taylor and she would once again fade off of television, believed to have been released by SCW. Lenne Perez & Brianthe Casteele - Hollywood Whorror (2009) Lenne would surprisingly return to SCW on the October 28th Edition of SCW Breakdown, almost five months after her last match and she'd defeat Chlamydia, ironically Lenne's very first opponent in her wrestling career. Lenne would pick up the victory with the assist of her new tag team partner, Brianthe Casteele, the Atomic Redhead. Lenne would soon be taken off of SCW television going on an indefinite leave of absence for reasons unstated. Majestic Wrestling 2007 Lenne had a brief run in Majestic in early 2007, as she defeated Kajes Methu at Friday Night Fights 5. And then she left Majestic and returned full-time to SCW after losing to Kasheryn at the 2007 edition of the Survival Super Show. 2009 Lenne would return to Majestic at the tapings of Sunday Night Fights 40 in a surprise move, coming out to quell the fighting of the Valkyries. She would become the new "Valkyrie Law" which in Layman's terms means she was now the head of the Valkyrie Division and all executive decisions she makes will become apparent when it comes to the Valkyries. In her first action as Valkyrie Law, she'd book a 10-Woman Gauntlet match to determine the new #1 Contender to Holly Adams' Women's Valkyrie Championship at Riot 2. In her first night she was able to sign two new Valkyries and even bring back a former Women's Competitor from the original Majestic for this special attraction match. The company would release her from this position only a few weeks later. 2011 In a surprising move, Lenne would sign a contract with Majestic Wrestling after having a talk with Aires Allocco. Her first match is scheduled to be against another tough competitor by the name of Malicia Savage in a first round match in the tournament to crown the new "Majestic Premier Champion." Minor Affiliations BLISS 2006 Lenne had gone down to BLISS, which was a developmental Federation to SCW. Lenne made her debut in a Furious Five Way diva's match. She'd go on to defeat Johnny Pheonix, and this would be Lenne's last appearance as BLISS closed it's doors, and never reopened. Divas Unleashed 2006 Lenne had a very brief run in an All Women's Federation known as Diva's Unleashed. Lenne had one match in Diva's Unleashed, when she defeated Jenna Sydal, who was also making her debut. Joyfire Wrestling Federation 2006 Lenne made her debut in JWF as a Special Guest Referee during a Diva's Match. During the match Lenne attacked both of the girls and pinned them both, declaring herself the winner. After this she'd go on to defeat Kristi Lee in an official match. After that, the two girls Lenne had defeated seemed to fall off the face of the earth and disappear from JWF Television. Lenne's Biggest Win in JWF would be against Shane Lobo, and she'd claim his JWF National Championship. After that, JWF closed down, and turned into MWA, but MWA didn't make it's feet off the ground. 2007 After JWF/MWA closed down in 2006, it was reopened during 2007 as a developmental to SCW. It failed to get it's feet off the ground and closed it's doors before even one show, but Lenne was declaredstill the National Champion, seeing as she never lost it. In Wrestling Finishing Moves *''Acuveach Facebuster'' While facing a standing opponent Lenne runs towards them, grabbing them by the hair, or head and spins a full one-eighty degrees, landing on her knees and slamming her opponents face first into the mat. This move can also be done by Lenne grabbing hold of her opponents head and then jumping from the second rope and doing a 180 degree turn, slamming her opponents head into the mat. (Used May 24, 2006 to Present Day) *''Hollywood & Vine'' Lenne climbs to the second rope facing a downed opponent. She stands and lifts her right leg so that her ankle is nearly touching her forehead and she falls forward, dropping across her opponents neck or chest. Usually Lenne stays in the split position on her opponent for a pinfall attempt. (Used January 2008 to Present Day) Signature Moves *''Camera Flash'' into a Camel Clutch *''So Starstruck'' Kick *''Seeing Stars'' Elbow *''Shooting Star'' Leg Drop *''Reach for the Stars'' Rope Moonsault *''Take Two'' Test Splash *''Bitch Slap'' Slap Across the Face *''Ratings Fall'' Rope Moonsault *''Nose Job'' Facebuster Stables *''Model Behavior'' (w /Calvan Greene and Alex Desoubrais Jr.) *''Pay-Per-View'' (w/ Speed, Hunter, Jay Gold, Greg Cherry) Nicknames *Miss Bitch" *"Paparazzi Princess" *"The Queen of Mean" Wrestlers Managed *''Matt Hodges'' *''Alex Desoubrais Jr.'' *''Holly Adams'' *''The Real Speed'' *''Count Colby Proof'' *''David Grenier'' *''Calvan Greene'' *''Madison Divera'' *''Brianthe Casteele'' Notable Feuds *Chlamydia (SCW) *Katie Steward (SCW) *Jenna Sydal (Diva's Unleashed) *The Dresser Boys (SCW) *Stacy Rains (SCW) *Johnny Phoenix (BLISS) *Kristi Lee (JWF) *Shane Lobo (JWF) *Doug Kinsella (JWF) *Vanessa Carrington (XWE) *Liana Thorton (SCW) *David Miller & Angelica Kivisto (SCW) *Ashley Cherry née Roberts (SCW) *Count Colby Proof (SCW) *David Grenier (SCW) *Sheryl Marie Gray (SCW) *Eddie Parker (SCW) *Giovanna Steward (SCW) *Sarah Punche (SCW) *Jack Campbell (SCW) *Rachel Foxx (SCW) Theme Music *''Starstruck'' '''by Lady GaGa ''(February 2009 – Present)'' *''Fame & Riches, Rehab Bitches by Jeffree Star ft. Breathe Carolina (Hollywood Whorror)'' *''Famous by Puddle of Mud'' (Model Behavior Theme) *''Image of the Invisible by Thrice'' (PPV Theme) Trivia *Competed in the 2006 and 2007 Taking Hold of the Flame Battle Royals *liminated "God Himself" Chad Evans in the latter of the two THOTF Battle Royals. *Lenne has the most attempts at the SCW Women's Title without winning it. (7 Times) *She also owns and works a Club by the name of Lo-Fi Groove in Los Angeles, California. *Faced SCW Legend, CHBK, in an intergender HardCore match at SCW Under Attack 2006. *Moved to New York to start over following her release from SCW. Championships and Accomplisments Supreme Championship Wrestling *3x SCW Women's Champion **'''First Reign: (August 20th, 2008 - September 29th, 2008) **'Second Reign:' (March 1st, 2009 - May 8th, 2009) **'Third Reign:' (May 24th, 2009 - June 3rd, 2009) *25x SCW 24/7 HardCore Champion *Winner of the 2008 Memorable Moment Award *Weekly Award Winner (3/1/09) *Weekly Award Winner (5/3/09) *Weekly Award Winner (5/28/09) *9th on the Elite 15 for December 2007 *3rd on the Elite 15 for August 2008 (Peaked Position) *5th on the Elite 15 for March 2009 *11th on the Elite 15 for April 2009 *8th on the Elite 15 for May 2009 Joyfire Wrestling Federation *2x JWF National Champion MWA *1x MWA National Champion Majestic Wrestling *Valkyrie Division Head (July 19th, 2009-August 2009) :